unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Betrayal
Betrayal is a gametype found in Unreal Tournament 3. __TOC__ Overview Betrayal is played in Instagib mode on regular Deathmatch maps. While players form temporary alliances during the match, Betrayal is still a free-for-all gametype where the winner is the player, not the team, who reaches the goal score first or has the highest score when time limit hits. The gametype's name also is its main twist: You can betray the members of your current team by killing them with the alternate firing mode of your Super Shock Rifle. After successful betrayal, the player takes the team pot and becomes a rogue for 30 seconds. The rogue's former teammates can get payback during that period. After avoiding payback or when getting fragged by a former teammate, the player becomes a freelancer again and will join the next team. In Betrayal, the only weapon is a special version of the Super Shock Rifle which shoots two beams: red for enemies and blue for teammates. Scoring * Killing opponents is worth at least 1 point. * If the killed player has a higher total score than the killer, the difference is divided by 4 and the result, limited to 9, is added to the killing score. This way, a regular kill can be worth up to 10 points and players who are far behind have a good chance to catch up again. * Players who are in a team add one point into the team pot for every opponent they kill. * If a player becomes a rogue by betraying the team, he not only gets the regular kill score, but also takes the team's pot and adds it to his score. * Rogues and freelance players don't add to any teams pot when they kill opponents. * If a rogue is killed by one of his former team mates, then the killer gets a bonus of 6 points in addition to the regular kill score. Maplists Tips and tricks * Don't betray your team right away, it's not worth the trouble. By betraying your team, you only get the team pot as bonus. But by getting payback on a betrayer, you get a fixed bonus of 6 points. * The indicator in the upper middle of the HUD shows how trustworthy your current team mates are. For every betrayal they ever comitted in the match, they have a dagger behind their name. After betrayal this HUD indicator also tells you how long you still have to avoid the team mates you betrayed or how long you can still seek payback on the betrayer. * You can be put on a new team while you still have time to get payback on a player. If you are betrayed again, you can no longer get payback on the old betrayer, so be sure to get him quickly. * Watch out for blue shock beams, they are an indicator of someone trying to betray a team mate. If they come from one of you team mates, you may need to defend yourself by betraying first. * If you are the one trying to betray, make sure you aim carefully. If you miss, your blue beam will alert your team mate of your betrayal attempt and may provoke him to betray you instead. Achievements Trivia * Betrayal is one of two gametypes introduced in the Titan Pack DLC, the other being Greed. Readme Notes Preview notes }} }} Gallery A Guide To BETRAYAL (Unreal Tournament 3) Betrayal_on_DM_-_Deck_UT3.jpg External links and references See also